


Eyes Locked With the Stars

by beckettjoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, First Time, Gags, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Hard Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Armitage Hux, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Virgin Kylo Ren, hux has a really active imagination, hux likes to look at ren a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettjoy/pseuds/beckettjoy
Summary: Fill for this prompt:The Knights of Ren are an ascetic order. Hux has never wanted anything so badly as he wants to corrupt Kylo Ren. Hux gets Kylo drunk for the first time and then takes his virginity while Kylo is too soft and giggly and intoxicated to really consent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time filling a prompt for kylux hard kinks I'm excited. This is not beta-ed so if there are any typos please let me know!  
> Also warning for slight dubcon.

Just about everyone on the _Finalizer_ knows that their General wants to fuck Kylo Ren. Hux doesn’t really care; almost everyone experiences sexual attraction, his fellow officers and troopers included, and since none of them would dare actually say anything to him about it, it’s had no effect on his day-to-day life. It also means that he can unabashedly stare at the way Ren’s tight uniform highlights his strong shoulders and arms, and those blessed times when his robe flutters out of the way, Hux can admire Ren’s firm ass without worrying if anyone sees him doing so. What Hux doesn’t know is that just about everyone on the ship _wants_ Hux to fuck Kylo Ren. There’s even some betting pools among the troopers about when it will happen. Several times, Captain Phasma has even directly confronted Hux about it, telling him what everyone wants to say: Ren needs a release for his strong emotions that doesn’t involve attacking troopers or destroying parts of the ship, and it would also do him well to have somebody like Hux take control and put Ren in his place. When the Captain had told this to Hux, citing how it was affecting her troops’ focus and training, he had merely twitched his nose and strode away without comment. 

Hux is quite sure that Ren is not aware of his desire. Nobody on the ship would dare ask the knight how he felt about such a matter, and for someone who can read minds, Ren is surprisingly unobservant. Hux honestly doesn’t care if Ren knows or not, so he doesn’t restrain his mind from exploring everything he wants to do to Ren.

Sometimes while on the bridge, Hux fantasizes about setting himself upon Ren, tying his wrists to the railing and stuffing a gag in his mouth so Ren can’t protest, bending him over the rail in full view of all the ship’s officers (in fact, Hux would make sure all officers were present at the time), and fucking Ren rough and uninhibited while gazing at the stars streaking by out the window. Hux loves to imagine Ren struggling at first, straining against his bonds so Hux can run his fingers over the tensing muscles along Ren’s arm and up his back, before Ren slowly lets himself be taken over by Hux. 

In meetings they both attend, Hux imagines scenes such as having pushed a butt plug up Ren and a cage on his cock, and just watching him squirm, as uncomfortable and restless as Hux feels when he sees the other man. He would refuse to meet Ren’s eyes, act infuriatingly unruffled. He would make sure to leave the conference room before Ren, striking up a conversation with another officer that carries him in the opposite direction of his quarters, where Ren would immediately go and wait, for as long as it took Hux to finish up his work (Hux would purposely drag out every menial task he had, relishing thinking about Ren waiting for him). When Hux would finally show up, he would find Ren stretched out on the floor — he’s not allowed to touch Hux’s pristinely made bed without permission — with his face flushed and sweating, hair a mess from his helmet. Hux would slowly make his way over to where Ren lay, telling him how much of a cockslut he is, how he should be ashamed of himself. Ren would promise he had been good and hadn’t touched himself at all, and if Hux believed him, he would fuck Ren over his desk. 

Hux’s favorite fantasy is Ren on his knees naked and whining. It’s probably Hux’s simplest daydream, without any kinds of toys or constrictions, just Hux’s fingers knotted in Ren’s hair while he sucks Hux’s cock, messy and passionate, letting Hux fuck his mouth. Then Hux would take Ren to his bed and lean over him, methodically opening Ren up — he’s still a virgin, in this fantasy — and then staring into Ren’s dark eyes as he slowly fucks him wide open until Ren is writhing beneath him, pulling on Hux’s shoulders with his huge hands, and screaming his name. 

At this point, Hux can’t remember the last time he went to bed without jacking off, releasing all the tension he’s built up throughout the day. It’s equal parts calming and infuriating — the release helps Hux’s body relax and prepare for sleep, but each and every time Hux gets angrier that he’s thrusting up into his own fist and not down into Ren’s ass. 

Hux figures he would have approached Ren about this problem before, save for one small detail: as a member of the Knights of Ren, along with their strict meditation, self-care, and discipline, the Knights are all completely celibate. Which frustrates Hux to no end. 

Before Hux was aware of this, his lust was mostly relegated to the back of his mind. One evening, the Supreme Leader had requested a meeting with him, and informed Hux that the Knights would be staying on the _Finalizer_ for a short time. Snoke had gone on to explain their order a little more, detailing their beliefs and practices. When he had told Hux about their chastity, Hux had almost needed to leave the room given how suddenly his pants had become tight. And ever since then, thoughts of Ren had dominated his mind.

To put it simply, Hux loves the fact that nobody else has ever defiled Ren’s skin, nobody else has ever had the privilege of Ren heavy beneath them, nobody else has let their hands and tongue roam over Ren’s body. Ren has never let anybody enter his temple of a body, and oh God, does Hux _want_. He wants to the be the first, he wants to be the _only_. He wants to take Ren so completely and expertly that Ren will be begging for Hux to never stop. Hux knows that one day, this wish is going to come true. He refuses to believe anything but that. It’s only a matter of when, and how. Hux wants to be the one to corrupt Kylo Ren.

**

The Finalizer is stopping outside Coruscant for the night. A piece of intercepted intelligence hinted at someone knowing the location of a Resistance base, so a Lieutenant is leading a squad of stormtroopers to find out more information. Captain Phasma also thinks it may be good for the other troops to be able to shuttle down to the planet and relax for an evening, release some of their tension. The General is extremely skeptical at first, until Phasma makes a side comment about it not being an issue if Ren wasn’t such a terror ( _and oh, I wonder if there’s a way to fix that?_ ), making Hux huff off, leaving Phasma to do as she pleases. He _had_ given her full jurisdiction over her troops, and he trusts his training regimen enough to feel confidant that none will go haywire and desert the Order. 

Hux had been planning on staying on the ship, catching up on some work. He’s been to Coruscant before and doesn’t have much desire to go back, but Ren mentions to him in passing that he’s going to go down, since he hasn’t visited before. Images of the clubs and bars on the plant pop into Hux’s head immediately, so he offers to accompany Ren, citing his familiarity with the city. To his delight, Ren agrees; Hux’s head is already forming the first bits of a plan.

**

“You know, I’m kinda not supposed to do this,” Ren says, words slurring slightly as he leans against the bar, long fingers fiddling with his fourth drink.

Hux tilts his head and smiles slightly. “One night shouldn’t make any difference. You’re allowed to be human.”

Ren laughs a little and takes another sip out of his drink. Hux’s eyes follow the glass’s movement hungrily. Ren looks absolutely ravishing this evening. He’s forgone his usual Knight’s uniform — nobody will recognize him here, since only Hux and Snoke have seen him without a mask — and he’s wearing a simple black long-sleeve shirt that clings delectably to his arms, equally tight black pants, and short boots. Hux, too, had left his uniform on the ship, but is more formal in a pressed white button-down and tie, crisp black pants, and tall heeled boots. 

As Ren finishes off his drink, Hux admires the way the colorful lights dance across his pale skin, highlighting the shine of the smile Hux has never seen before. Ren’s thick, raven hair is wavy and shimmering. 

Hux’s tongue darts out to wet his lips before he orders another round for Ren, barely taking his eyes off the other man. Hux has barely sipped his own drink, his first, because he wants to be as clear-headed as possible tonight.

“If I didn’t know better,” Ren slurs after downing half his newest drink, “I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.”

Hux’s expression stays calm and composed. “I’m simply trying to expose you to such _indulgences_ as alcohol. Here, why don’t you try shots?”

Hux has a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes as he flags down the bartender again, ordering two shots of his hardest alcohol. When they’re served, Hux hands both to Ren and instructs him to drink. At this point, Ren is quite drunk, especially since he’s not had alcohol in years, if ever. He does what he’s told, downing the shots in quick succession, and only coughs a little after. 

“I think I’m getting…I’m fuzzy,” Ren says, leaning away from the bar, “I feel don’t so good…”

Hux throws enough credits on the counter to pay for the drinks plus tip, and places a heavy hand on Ren’s arm. 

“Why don’t we get some fresh air?” he suggests, and Ren nods. Before they leave, Hux asks the bartender for a bottle of water — he doesn’t want Ren getting sick; that will ruin everything. 

Hux tries not to focus on the feeling of Ren’s warm sides beneath his hands as he guides the other man in front of him, through the throngs of gyrating people, out to the door. When they’re out in the cool air, Hux hands the water to Ren, who gratefully accepts it. Hux studies Ren, the nighttime hollowing the space under his cheekbones beautifully; his pink lips stretched around the mouth of the bottle; his throat stark and pale, moving in smooth ripples as he swallows. 

They stand in silence for several long minutes, Hux just watching Ren slowly emptying the water bottle; Ren gazing up at the twinkling buildings and the far-off stars. 

Eventually, Ren breaks the silence by saying, “I’m feelings better now, I think that place was juss gettin’ to me you know?”

His words are still fuddled, but he’s giggling as he talks, fingers reaching out to fiddle with Hux’s shirt. So, he’s a happy, clingy drunk. _Perfect_ , Hux thinks, his attraction for Ren surging as he grabs onto Hux’s shoulders with strong hands to steady himself. 

“Less go walk, Hux,” Ren suggests, pronouncing each individual sound in Hux’s name very carefully, taking a few unsteady steps down the street. 

Hux sees that Ren’s shirt has ridden up slightly in the back and he can see a strip of his pale back; this, combined with the way Ren’s lips had curled when he said Hux’s name, makes Hux’s cock twitch in his pants. With a deep breath, he starts off after Ren, who’s now laughing, arms outstretched and grinning at the skyline. Ren immediately latches onto Hux’s shoulder again when he’s within reach. Hux realizes at that moment that the touches they’ve had tonight are their first ever physical contact.

“Why don’t we get some rest. I’m a little tired,” Hux lies, letting Ren lean against his body as they walk. In truth, he couldn’t be more awake. Every point of contact between their sides is like a fire under his shirt. He’s imagining getting Ren back to the room he’s taken out for the night in a high-rise in the middle of the city, taking advantage of his inebriated state. He imagines Ren’s fidgeting, clingy hands traveling around his body, Ren’s eyes sparkling with drunk laughter as Hux presses him down onto the mattress. He wants to pull Ren’s tangled hair back, hear him moan Hux's name and—

“Where’re we going?” Ren slurs, breaking into Hux’s fantasy.

Slightly startled, Hux’s hand moves to smooth down his hair and tug the hem of his shirt. He explains that he has a hotel room, a little worried about whether Ren realizes there’s only one room and two of them, and whether he’ll protest. But he simply nods his assent and tells Hux to lead the way with a little mocking salute. Hux chooses to ignore this — normally, if someone made fun of his rank, he would thoroughly chew them out. Hux has a very specific goal in mind tonight, however, and he’s not going to let a bit of drunk humor get in his way. 

When they finally make it up to the hotel room, Ren is a mess. He’s practically on Hux’s back, giggling periodically, playing with Hux’s hair constantly (“It’s like…the color of a fruit that’s somewhere between…a lemon and an…apple” “It’s orange, Ren, it’s the color of an orange. Because it’s orange.”). Ren immediately flops onto the king-size bed in the center of the room. Hux feels the loss of contact instantly, but he stays standing, staring out the floor-to-ceiling window dominating an entire wall, not exactly sure how to proceed from here. His head just kind of skipped this part, the in-between before he had Ren on the bed underneath him.

“I can tell you’re thinking thingss…about me,” Ren whispers, loudly, “I can hear them kind of…You know, I think things too…I’ve had thinks…about you…” Hux’s breath catches in his throat. He expects Ren to say something more, but the other man stays perfectly silent. If Ren knows what’s going through Hux’s mind, and he’s not trying to leave or giving any indication of discontent, and especially since he practically said he wants it too, Hux figures that’s as good a sign as any to start.

Hux rakes a hand through his now fucked-up hair as he moves to the bed, where Ren’s still lying quietly, head lolled to the side. Hux places his hands firm on Ren’s stomach, sliding his soft shirt up over his head and out of the way, faltering slightly when he gets his first look at Ren’s smooth torso. His hands waste no time moving downwards — Hux can already feel his own cock straining at the front of his pants, urging him to go quicker — and he unbuttons Ren’s pants with deft hands, yanking them down until they catch on Ren’s boots. Hux presses his hand against his own crotch as he bends down to pull Ren’s boots off, followed by his pants. Ren is still giggly, playing with the bedspread, seeming to not pay attention to Hux’s movements. Hux moves back up, presses his left hand over Ren’s boxers while still palming himself with his right. Ren’s half-hard; Hux can barely suppress a moan. _He wants this too,_ He thinks. 

Hux shoves his own pants down to his knees along with his underwear, not bothering to take the time to remove his boots. He’s wanted this for so long, and it’s finally in his grasp (quite literally). When he pulls down Ren’s boxers, he seems to notice for the first time, head picking up to look at Hux through heavily lidded eyes.

“Hey—”

Hux clamps his hand over Ren’s mouth, cutting him off. With his other hand he removes his tie, then shoves it into Ren’s mouth, securing it behind his head. Ren makes a noise, but the use of words are unavailable to him now.

Smirking, Hux starts stroking himself slowly, studying the angles and curves of Ren’s exposed body, his other hand firm on Ren’s warm chest. Ren’s hand is wrapped around Hux’s wrist, but he’s not fighting the pressure. It doesn’t take long for Hux to become fully hard; at that point, he leans off Ren to yank off his boots, pants, and boxers, before walking over to the bathroom. Just as he requested, there is a small white bottle of lube and a condom on the counter next to the soaps. Hux is already slicking up two of his fingers as he re-enters the bedroom. Ren has pulled the tie out of his mouth and off his head. Hux frowns, but Ren isn’t talking, so he’ll let it slide for now. He doesn’t like being undermined, though. 

Hux strides up to the bed, pulling Ren by the ankles so his ass is on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over for Hux to fit himself in between, placing the bottle of lube and condom carefully next to Ren. He sees Ren’s wide eyes follow the movement, still without comment. His left hand takes Ren’s cock, stroking him quickly to get him hard, while his right slides down Ren’s ass, his slicked fingers pressing around the edge of his hole. Ren’s breath hitches beautifully at the sensation, making Hux’s smile widen. He shoves his index finger in, moving quickly, with the same rhythm as the hand on Ren’s cock. It’s not long before he adds another finger, curling his knuckles on the way in, causing Ren’s hips to buck up slightly, his breath sucking in. Hux fucks his fingers into Ren swiftly, staring at Ren’s mouth, where his teeth are worrying at his bottom lip, biting and sucking at it. Hux gets a clear image of that mouth stretched around his cock and he groans, but he knows that Ren’s in no state to give a good blowjob. Maybe next time.

Hux is slicking up his third finger when Ren speaks for the first time.

“I’m not…supposed to…the Knights, we…I can’t…” Ren tries, but doesn’t get any kind of full idea out because Hux is shoving into his ass with three long fingers, twisting so he brushes just by Ren’s prostate without giving him the full sensation yet. “Please, Hux…”

Hux can’t help but groan at the way Ren says his name, voice thick and low and scratchy. He moves his hand faster, now just letting go of Ren’s cock to hold down his hip, pressing hard in the hopes of leaving bruises in the shapes of his fingers. He scissors his fingers deep in Ren’s ass, eliciting a tiny moan that’s punctuated by a drunk giggle. Hux thinks this noise is the most exquisite thing to ever grace his ears.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Ren,” Hux whispers, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bedspread. Ren doesn’t argue with him, so Hux reaches for the condom, well-practiced fingers tearing the package and sliding it on his aching cock. He grabs Ren by his sides, flipping his well-muscled body over so he has better access to his ass. Hux’s left hand tangles in Ren’s hair, pressing his head firmly against the bed. He drags his cock slowly up the length of Ren’s crack, before lining it up and then settling his right hand onto the small of Ren’s back. He’s about to push in when Ren talks again.

“I’ve never…done this…” he says quietly, voice muffled slightly by the way his mouth his half-pressed against the bed. 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Hux purrs in reply, leaning down over Ren so he’s speaking close to his hear, Ren’s body heat radiating off onto Hux. “You’re absolutely beautiful. This is gonna feel so good. I’m so happy you’re letting me be the first one to do this to you. I’m gonna make you feel so good you’re going to be begging me for more.”

And Hux presses inside of Ren, bottoming out and then pausing, letting Ren’s body get accustomed to the stretch. His brain can barely wrap around the fact that this is _actually happening, right now_. Hux has quite literally been dreaming of this moment practically since he first met Ren.

When he thinks Ren’s had enough time to adjust, Hux pulls out and shoves back in, quickly working up to a steady, brisk pace. Hux lets his mind relax, focusing on the feeling of Ren’s soft, thick hair around his fingers; the taught, satiny, freckled skin of his back under the pressure of his palm; the soft, breathy sounds Ren is making; the way his hands are fisted in the blanket above his head. Hux memorizes the contours and swells of Ren’s back and sides, and his muscular, warm thighs pressed lying on either side of Hux’s. Hux pauses for a moment to grab a pillow from the head of the bed, lifts Ren’s relenting hips to shove the pillow under. He presses back into Ren’s ass with more fervor, the angle much improved, and he starts hitting Ren’s prostate every few thrusts. Hux can’t help the expletives falling out of his mouth as Ren starts moaning louder and longer. He’s close to coming, but an idea is lingering in the back of his mind that’s been present since he walked in the room, and it would be a shame to waste such a chance. Hux pulls back out of Ren completely, the knight gasps at the loss.

“Stand up,” Hux commands, finally unbuttoning and peeling off his shirt, which he’d totally forgotten about. It’s now utterly soaked with sweat.

Ren complies, looking confused. Hux admires his handiwork for a moment. Ren’s entire body is flushed and swaying slightly, bottom lip swollen from his biting it, cock hard and pressed against his stomach, eyes half-closed, hair a wreck. Hux grabs him by his (really firm) bicep and leads him over to the floor-to-ceiling window he’d noticed when they arrived. Ren lets himself be pushed up against the glass overlooking the lit-up city. Ships streak by in the air in perfect patterns, some blending in with the stars, and some so close Hux feels as though he could reach out and graze them as they zoom by. He gets a thrill at the fact that someone in one of those ships may be able to see them as they pass by, just a blur of sweat and lust and passion. 

Hux presses himself up against Ren’s back, encouraging himself to stay in the moment and not let his mind wander back out. He steadies his hands on either side of Ren’s head, eyes on the stars and the moons and the handful of planets visible above their heads, shimmering against the pure black of the sky, and pushes his cock back into Ren’s ass. Ren’s knees buckle slightly; Hux snakes an arm around his torso to hold him in place as he fucks him again, rougher this time, licking and sucking and biting at Ren’s neck, hoping he’ll leave more marks. His fingers dig into Ren’s skin, clawing long lines into his stomach and side. Hux lets his body completely go, fucking into Ren as vigorously as he can, angling to hit Ren’s prostate, eyes locked with the stars. 

Ren comes without warning, some of it hitting Hux’s arm, his ass clenching around Hux’s cock, and his mouth letting out an obscenely loud, guttural scream that suspiciously sounds like it ends with the sound of an x. Hux can’t help but come too, sinking his teeth into Ren’s shoulder and moaning into his skin, thrusting through his orgasm. When he’s finished, Hux stumbles backwards, reeling, falling onto the bed, his entire body tingling. Hux vaguely sees Ren peel himself off the come-stained window and collapse next to him. After a few long moments, Hux pulls off the condom, forces himself to roll off the bed and walk into the bathroom, where he splashes his face with cold water and rinses Ren’s come off his arm. He grins at his reflection admiring his ruddy checks, stuck-up hair, and blown pupils. He looks absolutely fucked-out, and he's never felt happier before. 

Ren is still in the same position when Hux returns. Hux pulls down the comforter of the bed and slips under it, suddenly exhausted. He kind of prods Ren in the side, and he does the same, rolling so he’s lying right next to Hux. Hux can see purple blooms already decorating Ren’s neck, and he grins stupidly again.

Ren lets out a long, relaxed sigh. Hux can still smell the alcohol on his breath mingling with the thick scent of sex in the air. “Thank you, Hux,” is all he says, before sliding a heavy arm over Hux’s torso and dropping immediately to sleep.

“You’re welcome,” Hux whispers in reply, twiddling two fingers in Ren’s hair before curling his body into Ren’s large, warm chest and letting himself be carried off into sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really really love to know what you think!! (I'm a little nervous about this so please) Also here is my [tumblr](http://star-killing.tumblr.com) idk. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
